fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
Zach
The King Fifi, aka Zach, is the ruler of all fifis. Type *Light *Plant About The King fifi watches over Zmaria (specifically Zmonia) with a kind loving heart. He banishes all evil to be found in the land. Though he is young, he has gone on many adventures. He has beaten the Evil Fifi, defeated the Shadow Virus, and has even seen JEROMe. He is good friends with Jack, Matty, Jacob, Sam, Patrick, Ann, and even the legendary Lemonaiden. Though he can be a bit lazy, if something needs to be done, it will be done immediately. He has royal blood, as only his family has been granted with the honor being the king/queen fifi, but also his family is responsible for discovering many locations, like Inquazmania. Because he is the king, he has access to go to any elemental meeting. He is also the owner of Zach Enterprises and Zach's Beach Time Snack Shack. Relations Jack Jack has been Zach's best friend for as long as anyone can remember. They are always side by side on quests and adventures. Zach trusts him so much, he granted Jack the honor of ruling over Zmunia. Matty Another good friend of Zach's. Zach had appointed him as the ruler of Zmania but he was soon taken down. Zach and Matty have been on many adventures that usually involve weaponry. Sam Zach's good friend Sam has been a very talented inventor and he and Zach are very close friends even if they don't agree on things. Moves When in battle, Zach has a variety of moves to aid him. One of these moves are Agrokinesis, which is the ability to control plants with the mind, this is often used to make walls out of trees. He also uses it to wrap enemies up and through them, or to raise or lower his teammates. Another kinesis he has is Photokinesis, control over light. Zach has mastered this kinesis and can concentrate light on a foes eye to blind them temporarily. Not only that, but Zach uses photokinesis to fry opponents by concentrating all of the light around them to a single area of their body which gives them a major burn. He has been trained in Hydrokinesis, the power to move water, he now knows high powered water moves and can call tsunamis from the ocean.. Zach also possesses Aidalorn, a cyan blue fifinium war hammer with a jewel encrusted gold hilt. Aidalorn has the enchantment of striking frost damage along with paralyzing its target for a short period of time. Zach can also use aidalorn to shake the ground, making foes unbalanced. Abilities *Loving Storm: This ability allows Zach to cure everything bad on the planet he is on but takes a very long time to charge. *Summon Fifis: This allows Zach to call fifis to Zach to aid him in whatever he needs. *Hydrokinesis *Agrokinesis *Photokinesis *When Zach picked up Aidalorn, his soul fused with Zach, giving him increased strength and stamina. Life Here is an autobiography about Zach's Life using third person pronouns. Infant As a baby, Zach loved to play outside, he would crawl through the leaves so his parents couldn't find him. He started walking at the age of 1. He loved to smell flowers and pick them and replant them. Childhood As a young child, Zach had always had an interest in plants. At an early age of 5, he attended Ivy's School of Vegetation where he learned about plants. By the time he was in 3rd grade he could already make fruit trees (mainly apples). In 7th grade, he accidentally turned the field into a jungle when trying to make only one tree. On the day of his graduation, he gave the school a treat by making flowers grow all over. Teenage Years When Zach turned 13, he opened his gifts and received what he wanted, the Fifi Tree. This tree is the only one of its kind and can only be planted by expert planters. When he planted it it grew taller than the clouds and would not catch fire despite the attempts of his jealous friend, Matty. When Zach got his drivers license, he refused to use it because of pollution and instead got an Electric Hover Car. Owns *Zmonia *Zmaria *Zach's Beach Time Snack Shack *Zach Enterprises Helpers *Zach's Team *Almanesh *One third of the Zmarian Super Fifis Category:Fifi Category:Zmonia Category:People Category:Fifis Category:Creators Category:Founders